Desert Rose
by Blackscarf Dragon Ninja
Summary: Short Bit/Leena one- shot I wrote at 4 am... invloves surprising and unlikely hobby on Bit's part


Zoids: Desert Rose  
  
Summary: Short little Bit/Leena fic that involves a surprising hobby on Bit's part. Not   
much plot just a whole bunch of romance and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. It would be great if I did but I don't. All I own is my plot   
I hope. People who own Zoids are the Ocean Group, Canada; Tomy; Pioneer   
Entertainment; the Cartoon Network; and whoever else happened to think of Zoids. I am   
none of those people. So please don't sue me.  
  
************  
  
"I'm taking Liger out for a run!" Bit Cloud yelled, knowing someone was bound to hear   
him. He didn't wait for an answer; instead, he strode to the hangar and walked to his   
Liger Zero. "Hey Liger," he said softly to the Zoid. Liger roared in reply. Bit laughed.   
"Yeah, I'm feeling great too. Whaddaya say we go out for a run? I haven't practiced in a   
long time…" He jumped into the cockpit of Liger and exited the Blitz Team Base. The   
pilot and Zoid, running and thinking as one, sprinted out into the desert.  
  
~**~  
  
"Is that all he ever thinks about?" Leena asked Brad as they worked out in the weight   
room. "I mean, just him and Liger. Besides taking my food of course."  
  
"I dunno, and don't really care either," was Brad's cool, impersonal reply. "Why do   
you?"  
  
Leena blushed slightly, and bent her face to hide it. "Well, I…"  
  
"You like him, is that it?" Brad said flatly, annoyingly matter- of- fact.  
  
"I never said that!" Leena cried indignantly. She was all the more angry because she had   
the sinking feeling Brad was right… but no one could know that! "All he ever does is   
steal my food or work on his Liger. He has no other life!"  
  
"If you say so," Brad shrugged, draining his water bottle.  
  
"Yeah, so what's up with you and Naomi?" retorted Leena. "I know you sneak out of the   
base at all hours of the day and night."  
  
"As if!" Brad yelled hotly. "We discuss… business…"  
  
Leena snorted. "If you say so," she imitated Brad. Then Leena gathered her stuff and   
went to take a shower. Brad just stared after her, a red tinge still visible in his face.  
  
~**~  
  
Bit stopped Liger at the top of a cliff, facing the sunset. Bit pulled something from under   
the seat of the Liger. It was a long rectangular box, made of simple canvas- covered   
wood. He jumped out of the cockpit, taking care not to smash the box. A soft smile   
played on his face.  
  
Bit opened the box. He pulled out a beautiful creation, made of the finest wood. Its   
sidepieces curved in and then out again. The neck was long and slender; the fingerboard   
ebony inlaid with mother- of- pearl. It was a violin.   
  
"Okay, Rose, here we go," Bit whispered to his instrument. Bit had to admit that Liger   
and Rose were both probably his best friends. Except maybe there was one person on the   
team who could equal them… he shook his head and placed the violin lovingly under his   
chin. The bow settled over the strings and Bit drew it across.   
  
Leena was in her Gunsniper, running in the direction Bit had. She stopped when she   
heard some faint strains of music. "Huh?" she said out loud. "Where's that music coming   
from?" She shrugged and went on. As she went, the music became louder and louder.   
Then Leena spotted a flash of something large and white. "It's the Liger," Leena said.   
"But, then, that'd mean… the music…" her eyes went wide in shock as she made the   
stunning revelation.   
  
Cautiosly, Leena parked the Gunsniper and walked quietly up, stopping a few meters   
from the Liger. The music flowed across the desert, warm, voluminous in tone. The   
unmistakable high pitches of a violin reached her ears and Leena listened in shock and   
wonder. 'Who would've guessed that Bit- Bit- played the violin? And so well,' she   
thought. She crept closer and closer. Bit was standing on the edge of the outcropping, his   
eyes closed, swaying in time to the music. The tune was sad and sweet at the same time.   
It brought tears to Leena's eyes.   
  
After what seemed to be a long time, the music stopped. Bit slowly lowered the   
instrument and bow, and opened his eyes.   
  
"No! Keep playing!" Leena pleaded forgetting that Bit didn't know she was there.   
  
He spun around. "Leena! What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was running and I heard the music and it was so beautiful…and then I saw   
you…" Leena answered.  
  
"Oh, well, um," Bit replied, blushing slightly. "I- I mean… it's just a hobby. Something   
that I picked up when I was little, I'm not all that great…"  
  
"No Bit! You were… excellent, amazing. Look at these tears in my eyes, does that   
convince you that you are wonderful?"   
  
"Well, thanks, but…" Bit said, blushing even deeper, putting the violin back into its case.   
Then he seemed to cheer up. "Imagine- you just admitted that I was great at something!"  
  
Leena was silent. She changed the subject. "Look at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful? You   
know, I always loved the desert sunsets… they're just so lovely and calming."  
  
"Yeah," Bit agreed. Then he took a deep breath. It was time to let Leena know… "But I   
think I know something even more beautiful than a desert sunset."  
  
"What?" Leena replied. He turned to face her, and she looked up slightly to stare into his   
eyes. All of a sudden, she found she could not look away. She started to lose herself in   
his intense, aquamarine eyes. But Bit's next words brought her back to reality.   
  
"You." The single syllable, uttered so softly, jolted through Leena's systems, and she saw   
volumes of love and sincerity in those eyes.   
  
"You mean… that you…" she whispered, thinking this was too good to be true, she knew   
what was coming…  
  
"I love you." Both Bit and Leena said the three simple words at the same time. Then Bit   
closed the small distance between their faces. His lips pressed on Leena's. Slowly, the   
kiss became more passionate. They only stopped when the need for oxygen became too   
great. Then he just held her, the soft golden light of the sunlight giving them a gentle   
glow. Liger growled softly, which could only be interpreted as a satisfied chuckle.   
  
End!!!! Yeah I know the ending was kind of random but still, like I said this was pretty   
pointless. It's very unlikely that Bit would play any instrument, much less a violin, but I   
play it, and his Rose is based on my instrument. I usually prefer guys who play cello but I   
mean would Bit really carve a cello? And there would not be enough room in the Liger to   
hold it anyway. And read my other fics and review too! 


End file.
